oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paid in Full
Outcast Island The smell of the ocean breeze was a constant for those who live out at sea. To some, the constant smell could make them nauseous leading to sea sickness. But to , the smell of the great blue simply energized him, rejuvenating his adventurous soul. As the sun blazed bright above him, Redbeard reached his right hand outwards as if he were attempting to grab something. "I will return..." he mumbled before his signature grin emerged on his face. Rising from his seat, he began to walk towards the forest searching for the newest member of his crew. After taking two steps, appeared, climbing to the giant's shoulder. "You're up early-desu. Couldn't sleep-desu" Taurus exclaimed, as if the titan did not normally wake up this early. "Our journey has only just begun, we still have much to accomplish. There is no time to rest." Redbeard responded. "I see-desu. Is it finally time to find...him-desu." "Indeed." The two continued to walk deep into the forest in the swordsmen's direction. A mile or so from Redbeard's home was a makeshift hut made by none other than this new member: Spike. The man, still sleeping on the rope hammock he had constructed within, seemed to be stuck in some sort of nightmare, tossing and turning. As his nightmare reached a climax the sleeping Spike reached for his sword and with a swift movement, sliced his hut and some nearby trees in half. It wasn't until he felt the rumbling footsteps of his over sized captain, that he bust out of the rubble of his hut, and awaited his arrival. Once the two were within eyes view, Taurus dashed towards Spike with an angry expression. "You know, Daikame does not appreciate when you cut the tree that grow on his back-desu." Redbeard stopped once he could see the man clearly, therefore Spike would not have to gaze upwards. "Daikame and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't cut up all the vegetation, and not always hunt our animals-desu." he continued. "Alright..alright, I think he got the point Desu." Redbeard interrupted, stopping Taurus' unnecessary ranting. "It's about time we find the next member of our crew!" he paused for dramatic effect. "I don't plan finding all members by accident." "I didn't mean it this time!" said Spike, trying to excuse himself. "Though, I might have forgotten to mention I'm a rough sleeper..." Spike murmured. After hearing his captain's declaration, he said, "Sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?" said Spike as he stood up and started doing some stretches to limber up for what he predicted would be a day of action. "We are on course to , a very dark island that is infamously known for its activity. See, I have reason to believe an old friend of mine is being sold as a slave there; he was always so careless." Redbeard took a deep breath before continuing with his plan. "Since I'm a little too big to go unnoticed, this where you two will have to carry your own weight. Utilizing Taurus' powers, you will sneak into the island and watch the auction. When you are able to confirm that our guy is there, we will begin our assault and break him free." "Underworld activity, hmmm..." spike trailed off, thinking of his experience in the Underworld. Not only this, but his mind seemed to focus on the image of a single man, one very close to he needed to find. A scowl came across his face and he gripped the handle of his sword. Regaining focus, Spike turned his attention back to his captain. "Sounds good, but how exactly are we supposed to dock an island onto another island?" The question of how Daikame docked had been plaguing Spike since he found out the turtle-island's true nature. Before Redbeard could even open his mouth, Taurus responded. "Daikame won't be docking but submerging-desu. While Redbeard will remain safe underwater with Daikame through Flutter Kick Coating, we'll be invading the island-desu. Once signaled, Redbeard will rise from the sea and create a distraction in order for us to escape-desu." "Couldn't have said it any better myself." Redbeard stated, smirking at how Taurus and him have developed such a strong relationship. Spike let out a small sigh. He tried to hide his skepticism about the plan from his crew mates. It was only natural for a man like him, considering if the plan went wrong he would pay the price. "So, how long until landfall?" he inquired. "We'll be submerging in a couple of minutes, therefore it's time for you two to be heading out." he said before heading back to the cathedral in order to prepare for Daikame's submergence. "Okay-desu, before we head out, you gotta look like a -desu. We keep the clothes of pirates who come without an invite and wish to cause problems-desu. Try to find something nice-desu." Taurus stated pointing at a tiny cabin where they keep the clothes. While Spike would be getting dressed, Taurus rushed to find the materials he would for the mission. Spike appeared from within the small cabin dressed in a black suit, red undershirt, and white tie. He adjusted the sunglasses to sit comfortably on his face. "Never thought I'd see myself in something like this, but I could get used to it." Walking to the Cathedral while his two crewmates prepared to set off to Outcast Island, a faint sound began to echo in that direction. As he slowly walked closer to his destination, the sound slowly became more audible. "Purupurupuru...purupurupuru" At that moment, Redbeard stopped to assess the situation. "A Transponder Snail...does someone already know we're planning on invading the island. Or maybe some happened in..." he thought, making his way to the room in which he kept all his snails. Upon walking in, his eagerness slowly faded as he located the snail that was calling out to him. A smile once again reappeared on his face. In order to communicate with others without harming the snail, he had all of the devices hooked up to a speak like device. Pressing the button to answer the call, Redbeard began. "Nothing ever slips by you, does it?" "Hasty Plans don't do you good ! No matter how big of a giant you are-nya", came a voice from the other side of the Transponder Snail. Taiga, the Mink known for his information-gather skills was on a roll. "Don't worry-nya, If it is him, that you want, my men have located him. You want information ? I need the money !" Taiga spoke, all clear and transparent in his transactions. "I have had the decent courtesy," Taiga continued, "My Men have kept a piece of Vivre Card in your Pets Mouth. Follow the place if you need help." Taiga spoke in a manner such as to intimidate the Giant into requiring his services. True to his message, a Vivre Card with Nyanta written on it was lying between the front teeth like appendages of the Giants mode of transport. "Are you sure this task is not beyond your capabilities, wouldn't want to see you getting hurt." Redbeard retorted, speaking as if the two were good friends. Despite appearing to be hesitant in accepting the Mink's offer, Redbeard was well aware that this would allow for the greatest chance of success. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Fur real though, is there anyway I can pursuade you into giving me a discount this time. The bill last time really put me in a hairy situation." he snickered, feeling clever over the feline puns he was making. "I am not alone-nya," came the punky voice from Nyanta, "I have people who do it for me, you should be worried about yourself and your sore presence." Nyanta spoke. "As for the bill, I only decide that after the completion of my task, so make my job easier." "Alright, Alright. I'll be there in a few." Redbeard responded before hanging up the Snail. Not a second later, Taurus rushed in already aware of the situation. "So, we're making a pit stop before we head to Outcast-desu. Taiga always seems to know what you're up too-desu. That might be a problem later on." "I have a plan for Taiga and I'll deal with him the time comes, but now he's going to make our mission easier. Besides the point, is Spiky ready?" Redbeard responded. "Sure am." said Spike as he walked towards the giant in his snazzy new suit. He said this with a muffled mouth as he finished tying new bandages around his cursed blade. "Ready to go whenever you are." "Alright then, we'll stay according to plan. You guy will head out on the additional raft we have, while Daikame and I will submerge until the signal. Taiga will assist you in our mission, Desu knows how to deal with him...The money's in the raft." Redbeard explained before sending the two off, as Daikame prepared to submerge.